


The First Time:  Vampire

by beccaelizabeth



Series: Ripper:  First Times [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1970s, Drabble, Gen, Ripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	The First Time:  Vampire

The first time Ripper killed a vampire was two days after he came to London. Fresh off the train and still looking it, tough attitude still brittle, no place to sleep and no money for one. Still distrustful of the street people he sought a place on his own, out of the way. A vampire's natural prey. Most such died before learning better. Most hadn't been raised to keep a stake under their pillow and a sword by the bed. After that Ripper wore the attitude easier, and set about finding someone else with a clue to watch his back.


End file.
